1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly, to a slot antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been significant growth in wireless communication technology due to a growing demand for wireless communication devices. Antennas are essential components in wireless communication devices for radiating electromagnetic signals. The frequency band and stability of antennas are especially key in the design of antennas.
Wideband slot antennas are very widespread in the research and application of antennas. Due to temperature variation, frequency offsets of slot antennas often occur. Consequently, slot antennas are required to have a wide and stable frequency band that is not affected by the temperature.